A Friday To Remember
by calleighstorres
Summary: When Calleigh's date doesn't show up, Ryan can't help wanting to keep her company when he sees her sitting alone. Set around Season 3. CaRWash. (can be friendship, or ship)


**A/N: Set in Season 3, post 3.05! This is set a little after, but before 3.06 just because. Season 3 really was a great season, apart from "Lost Son" - that was so sad because I really liked Tim!**  
**Disclaimer _before I get sued_: I don't own anything. (And apologies for any mistakes, in advance)**

**Story Notes: Jake was supposed to meet Calleigh for their date. Ryan is just there because he likes the food.**

_[CARWASHCARWASHCARWASH]_

* * *

_Ryan Wolfe_ had been working at the crime lab for a few weeks now and he was slowly getting the hang of it. Of course, it hadn't been the easiest thing in the world but he knew that he'd wanted to get out of patrol sooner or later. He'd been in patrol for a year before he decided it was time to make the move. The only reason he hadn't done it sooner was because he hadn't yet finished his finals. And when he did, he finally had the qualifications he was finishing up on.

That night in particular, he had gone to one of his favorite restaurants just because it was Friday and this was his usual T.G.I.F. mood. As he entered the building through the black rimmed doors, his eye was caught by someone sitting at the table by the window. She looked like she was waiting for someone but it didn't seem like there actually was anyone there. "Hey, how long has she been sitting there?" He questioned the waiter in curiosity. "About an hour, sir." The man answered politely.

An hour was a long time to wait for someone. Even to him. And if he was correct, that was CSI Calleigh Duquesne sitting at that table all dressed up. He couldn't bare to see her like that. Though they hadn't known each other too long, he was willing to be of some company.

Ryan walked over to the table. "Hey Calleigh." He said in a rather tentative tone. The blonde looked up from the menu to see someone dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a grey blazer. She hadn't payed too much attention until she realized just who it was. "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my Friday night.. what about you?"

Calleigh sighed as she began fiddling with the ring on her pinky finger. "Jake, you know the one I'm talking about, said he would meet me here for dinner.. and he hasn't shown up.. again." She said the last word under her breath but she meant every word. Calleigh expected him to just say something like 'ok' and leave her alone - however - he did the complete opposite. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. "I'll be your date then."

"Oh wow- um, sure."

It seemed that he always found a way to amuse or astonish her. This time, he'd felt bad for her and decided to keep her company. He didn't have to do that.. and yet he did it anyway.

The waiter came over with a notepad and pen, asking for their orders. "I'll have the fusilli, thank you." Ryan said nonchalantly. "I'll have the same." Calleigh added. She was a little nervous and didn't know what to say, so she decided that ordering the same thing as him would be a safe bet. The waiter nodded and scurried off to the kitchen, leaving the two once again alone.

"You didn't order any drinks?"

"They're going to bring a bottle of wine soon enough." Ryan smiled, his eyes meeting hers as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table.

Calleigh had to admit, she was having a great time with the newest CSI. He was actually the right kind of person she needed in a time like this. "You always go to different restaurants on Fridays?" "I do. You should join me next Friday." Ryan suggested. The blonde would definitely consider it. Another 'date' with him. It wouldn't be too bad considering how this one was going. "You give me a time and a place.. and I'll think about it."

"Mysterious. I like it." He joked.

"We should probably get to know each other a bit better. How about I ask you ten questions, then you ask me ten? It can be anything and you have to answer honestly." Calleigh nodded. "Okay. You go first?"

The waitress and the waiter laid their food down on the table, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "There ya go." Calleigh didn't actually think he was being serious about the wine, until they actually gave them a bottle of wine. The waiters then disappeared again and they resumed their game of 10 questions. "Calleigh, what's your favorite color?" "Ohh, that's hard. I'd have to say green, red, purple or yellow. Depends on my mood."

Ryan nodded, pouring a fairly similar amount of wine into each glass. "Ok. Your turn."

Calleigh put a mouthful of food into her mouth, trying to think of a worthy question. She'd come up with one by the time she'd swallowed it. "Are you into anything that others may consider kinky?" "Age gaps don't really bother me. The furthest I would go would be like ten years." He said, taking a sip of his drink. That was interesting. She'd already figured out that they had an age gap of about 6-7 years.

_Eighteen questions later_, they had finished their food and were just sat there talking. The conversation had been enlightening to say the least. Ryan learnt quite a few things about Calleigh and Calleigh learnt quite a few things about him over the course of a meal that both would be disagreeing on who paid later.

"You wanna order some dessert, Calleigh?"

"Sure," She picked up the desserts menu and looked over everything intently. "You thinking ice cream?" He asked. "How'd you know?!" The blonde put down the laminated piece of paper. It was uncanny. Not only did they like similar things, it also seemed they thought similarly too. "Your eyes sparkled and because you like ice cream, I thought.. maybe it was ice cream?"

"You, Ryan, are unpredictable."

"I'd like to think you are too." He claimed.

Calleigh tilted her head. "Oh really?" "Yeah." He said, sticking to his statement. Not many people would challenge her the way he did. It wasn't something she was used to, which was what made it almost.. exciting.

"Would you two like to order dessert?"

"We would. We'll have the azure drip please." Ryan said to the waiter, ignoring Calleigh for the few seconds. He left once again and Calleigh gave him an unamused look. "I thought this was a date, Ryan." She whined jokingly. "Sorry babe." He said as the waiter had come back with their ice cream so quickly.

'Babe.' She thought to herself as she tucked into her ice cream. It tasted of sweet, strawberry.. but it was blue. The blonde supposed that was part of why it wasn't just called 'strawberry ice cream'. "How does yours taste?" "Like strawberry flavored ice cream." Ryan said, bemused. "Same."

"Suppose this is what the description meant when it said surprise flavor?"

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan had, as they figured after the questions, battled for the right to pay for their food until Calleigh shoved him out of the way and paid. Ryan was a little grumpy about it but decided it wasn't worth arguing about. There were worse things. They were just walking along the beachside on the paving, admiring the moonlight that cascaded so beautifully.

The older woman had a lot of fun with him. They talked about the most absurd and dirty things, along with the happy and much friendlier things too. Even just walking beside him, she began to see him a different light. He wasn't just this former patrol officer with a lot of determination and quiet confidence, Ryan was also this gentle, kind man who as well as being a great listener, was so easy to converse with. Conversation came so easily and they never quite lost words to say.

He had gone out of his way to make her feel better after the depressing hour she'd had sitting in silence with lack of hope that Jake, her currently ex boyfriend, would show up. "I don't know how to thank you for tonight." Calleigh said as they continued their walk together. Ryan shook his head. "That's because you don't need to."

Calleigh was glad she hadn't put on a full face of make-up because it would've gotten ruined in the first hour anyway. She took his cheek and lightly kissed it. "I had a.. great time tonight. Thank you, Ryan."

"I'd happily go on another 'date' with you again, sometime?"

"Maybe next Friday if you're lucky."

Both of them completely lost it and started laughing. There was nothing they were actually laughing at, it was just a little humor they had going on. "Did you get a cab here?" "Yeah." She said, holding onto the strap of her purse that hung over his shoulder. "I'll drop you home. Your place is on the way to mine."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Ryan chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're my date, Calleigh. It would be rude to leave you out here like this-" As he said that, rain began to fall. "Dammit Ryan!" She exasperated as they began quickly walking towards his car. Calleigh wasn't a superstitious person but he always jinxed it. "These heels weren't made for rain!" Ryan huffed. He turned around and ran to her, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style to his car.

Calleigh was swept off her feet, quite literally. His strength was actually not what she had expected for someone that wasn't as bulked up as some of the others were. And the fact he'd not even tried to debate with her was the funniest part about it.

She got into the passenger side of the car while he ran around and got into the driver's seat. He closed the door and sighed in relief. "I can't believe you did that." "Well it was that or let you fall behind." He said breathlessly. Calleigh appreciated his selflessness, putting her first. That was not quite at all what she had been expecting. Not in the least. It certainly one of the less likely ways to end a good date.

"You know.. you're not bad, Wolfe."

"Took you long enough." He said, reaching over and getting his other jacket from the backseat.

"What's that for?" "You're shivering." The younger man handed it to the older woman before he strapped himself in and started up the engine. Calleigh graciously put the jacket on without question, then also strapped herself in.

He began driving and the pair sat in wishful silence. "You look beautiful." Ryan mumbled as he put down the indicator. Calleigh moved her straightened hair over her shoulders and shyly smiled. "Thanks."

Out of all the dates she had been on, Calleigh had never once been called that. Sure, she'd been called hot, or pretty, but never the word beautiful. It really did mean more to her personally than he would even realize. "I wasn't lying when I said I had a great time tonight. You really changed my mood."

He pulled up at her house and parked in her drive-way, beside her car. "I'm glad."

"See you at work tomorrow."

"See ya." Calleigh got out of the car and shut the door, going up to her front door with his jacket still on her. He didn't mind. It looked better on her. She waved to him, and he waved to her from the window before driving off home.

The older woman was left wondering as she shut the door. It had been one check of a night, and she wouldn't change have rather had any other outcome. She wrapped her arms around herself, the comfort of the jacket being more than she could've wanted after getting caught in the nightly showers of Miami. He made her night when she was sure it was going to be another night spent alone, hopelessly waiting. She was forever grateful for that.

It was a night that she would never forget.


End file.
